El Heredero
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Crossover dedicado a lady-sailor y Slash Torrance. La vida de la Familia Loud cambiará para siempre...


El Heredero: **Este One-Shot será el salto a las próximas Sagas que haga de Saint Seiya con Los Simpsons y otras series, para ésta he estado pensando demasiado y decidí agregar para Saint Shö a las chicas y dos chicos de la serie "The Loud House", perteneciente a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. Aquí se mostrará los comienzos del próximo sucesor de Hades y sus fuerzas.**

 **No soy dueños de Saint Seiya ni The Loud House, éstas dos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y compañías, todo esto tiene como fin entretener a la gente, nada lucrativo.**

 **¡Comenzamos! :D**

* * *

 **El Heredero:** **P.O.V. de Lincoln:** _"Amanecía otro día en la casa Loud, ¡cómo no olvidar siempre el bullicio de mis hermanas! Sí, así es, ese soy yo, Lincoln Loud, hermano de 10 hermanas, dos de ellas gemelas, esta es mi vida, lo admito me encanta, pero le encuentro siempre el mismo punto, la misma rutina, nada nuevo. Pero bueno, es la hora de levantarse y comenzar el nuevo día"_ Pensé, mientras que me dirigía a desayunar, luego de haberme lavado los dientes y cambiado, bajé hacia la sala donde estaban desayunando todos los presentes, mis padres y mis hermanas.

Llegué allí, ya podía escuchar a Lola y Lana discutiendo, ya que siempre la segunda le gusta molestar a la primera, Lisa se estaba concentrando en sus investigaciones, mientras que Leni ya tenía pensado pasar su día en el Centro Comercial de la ciudad para comprar nuevas prendas de ropa que ya habían llegado desde París.

Pero sabía en mi interior, que las cosas iban a cambiar...

Para siempre.

 **Fin del P.O.V. de Lincoln:** \- Oye, Lincoln. Oyó la voz de su hermana gótica, Lucy Loud, quien tenía la característica de aparecer de la nada y hacer sobresaltar a todos su hermanos y padres.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lucy, un día me terminará dando un infarto. Se lamentó el joven.

\- Lo siento, pero ya sabes, es cosa mía, ten, toma mi mano. Pidió ella disculpas, mientras que le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

El joven volvió a su silla, mientras que seguía el griterío, él no sabía que ese día cambiaría para siempre, solamente necesitaba un pequeño giro en la historia.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, por lo cual Lucy fue a atender al visitante, el cual aguardaba en la puerta.

\- ¿Hola? Saludó ella, pero se topó con que no había nadie en la entrada.

Cuando estaba por volver adentro, notó que había un paquete envuelto bajo sus pies, era de pequeño tamaño y lo tomó en sus manos, para volver hacia adentro.

Volvió a la mesa, donde Luan se hallaba contando chistes, los cuales solamente hacían reír a los padres de los niños, ya que a las demás no les llamaba la atención, Lincoln también se reía para que su hermana no se sintiera triste.

\- ¿Qué será esto? Se preguntó la chica, mientras que abría el paquete y se encontraba con una pequeña caja envuelta en un Sello con letras griegas.

\- Oye, Lucy, ¿no tienes hambre? Preguntó Rita Loud, la madre de los niños.

\- Enseguida voy, tengo que atender un asunto. Respondió la gótica, mientras que dejaba la caja en su habitación y sin que nadie la viera.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Lucy volvió a su habitación, mientras que escribía su poesía en su cuaderno, no podía despegar su atención de aquella caja antigua, quería saber cuál era su contenido y quién la estaba enviando. Se acercó hacia ella, lista para posar sus manos sobre el objeto, pero cuando estaba por abrirla, alguien la detuvo.

\- ¿Lucy? Preguntó Lincoln al verla con sus manos cerca del objeto, el cual tuvo que ocultarlo.

\- Lincoln, hola, estaba guardando unas cosas. Le dijo la chica gótica, mientras que ella fingía en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ooook, ¿y qué hacías? ¿Qué guardabas? Preguntó el chico, un tanto confundido.

\- ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza, Lincoln? Lanzó ella su pregunta, cosa que le inquietó.

\- Sí, te tengo confianza, solo es que...Bah, cosas tuyas, no te preocupes, hermana. Respondió el joven, quien salió de la habitación, sabiendo que confiaba en la gótica.

Después de que Lincoln salió de su cuarto, Lucy cerró la puerta y abrió en su estante el cajón donde tenía la caja antigua.

\- ¿Qué secretos escondes, amiga? Preguntó al objeto, el cual le quitó el sello que lo envolvía.

En ese momento, cuando pensó que sería simplemente un objeto normal y corriente o tal vez un regalo de Clyde a Lori, decepcionada volvió a depositarlo sobre su mesa de luz, hasta que un poderosa ráfaga provino del interior de la cajita, de la cual se elevó una luz violeta.

\- Hey, Lucy, pregunta Lynn si has visto su bate de baseball y...Entró Lincoln a la habitación, pero en ese momento la ráfaga se lanzó contra el joven, arrojándolo al suelo y quedando inconsciente.

\- ¡Lincoln, hermano, responde! ¡¿Estás bien?! Preguntó Lucy asustada, mientras que cerraba la caja y llevaba a su hermano a su cama.

\- ¡¿Qué es todo este griterío?! Apareció Lori, la cual vio a su hermano en la cama de la gótica.

En ese momento todas las chicas llegaron hacia la habitación de Lucy, tratando de reanimar a Lincoln, quien seguía inconsciente en esos momentos.

\- ¿Estará bien? Preguntó Lola, al ver que no respondía.

\- Sí, lo estará, pero primero es lo primero, Lucy, ¿qué hacías con Lincoln en tu cama? Preguntó Lori a la chica.

\- No lo sé, recibí esta caja y cuando la abrí, una especie de huracán salió de su interior, cuando Lincoln entró, la ráfaga se lanzó contra él y...Comenzó a contarle Lucy a las chicas, pero en ese momento, una voz se sintió en aquel sitio.

\- _¡Háganle caso a la Heredera de la Señorita Pandora Heinstein!_ Ordenó la voz.

\- ¿Quién es? Preguntó Lola asustada.

\- _Pronto lo sabrán._ Respondió la voz de nuevo.

\- ¡No, de aquí no te vas hasta decirnos qué es lo que quieres de nuestro hermano! Ordenó Lori furiosa, mientras que podía sentirse toda una corriente fría en el lugar.

\- Espera, yo me encargo [Intervino Lucy, la cual se acercó hacia el personaje invisible] ¿A qué te refieres que yo soy la heredera de Pandora Heinstein? Preguntó ella en ese momento.

\- _Lucy Loud, nosotros somos los espíritus de los Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, vencidos en la Guerra Santa en que las fuerzas de Athena derrotaron a nuestro Señor, el Emperador Hades, Monarca del Mundo de los Muertos. Hemos decidido que el próximo heredero sea tu hermano Lincoln Loud, que se cumplirá dentro de pocos días. Tú ya has sido elegida, por decisión de los Dioses, al igual que tus hermanas, para que formen parte de su Imperio. Confiamos en ti y en tu familia, no permitas que nada le ocurra mientras que el alma de nuestro Señor Hades se une con el cuerpo de tu hermano._ Respondieron ambos Dioses a las preguntas de Lucy y ella las acató firmemente.

\- No les fallaré, Mis Dioses, se los prometo. Juró la gótica, mientras que todo volvía a la calma más pura.

\- Wow, ¿quiénes habrán sido ellos? Quiso saber Lola.

\- Muy pronto lo sabrás, Lola, muy pronto. Juró Lori en ese momento.

Justo en ese momento, Lincoln se despertó de su inconsciencia, para luego verse rodeado de todas sus hermanas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? Siento mi cuerpo como si me hubieran lanzado desde un risco. Quiso saber el chico.

\- Tranquilo, Su Majestad, no se preocupe, ya pasó. Le tranquilizó Leni, cosa que Lori le estaba haciendo señas de que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

\- ¿Su Majestad? Preguntó Lincoln sorprendido.

\- Yo me encargo. Pidió Lucy, quien era la responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? No lo entiendo. Quiso saber Lincoln, más confundido todavía.

Lucy se acercó a él y le tomó de las manos, tranquilizándolo.

\- Lincoln, lo que viste no era un sueño ni nada, eran nada más ni nada menos que los Dioses Gemelos y Consejeros del Emperador Hades, Monarca del Mundo de los Muertos, en donde tú eres su sucesor, su heredero, tú ocuparás el trono imperial tras su muerte y su alma se encuentra en tu cuerpo, no tienes por qué asustarte, porque nosotras estaremos contigo. Le prometió Lucy, Lincoln estaba un tanto confundido y asustado, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿Era verdad lo que le decían?.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo sentiré algún efecto de su poder? Preguntó el chico.

\- En cualquier momento, verás, cuando un alma divina posee un cuerpo, le toma poco tiempo en que se adapte y el cuerpo comience a experimentar cambios, en especial en su cabello y ojos, agregando que se le suman poderes, para explicártelo así de simple, Lincoln, tú te convertirás en un Dios muy importante. Le explicó Lisa en esos momentos.

* * *

 **P.O.V. de Lincoln:** ¿Yo seré el sucesor de Hades? Eso no me lo esperaba, creí que sería otro día tranquilo para este chico Loud, pero las cosas han dado un giro 360* y me ha llevado hasta estas puertas, bueno, así es como se escala en este Mundo las posiciones que uno desea.

 **Fin del P.O.V. de Lincoln:** Después de que Lucy le contara todo al respecto, el chico se miró en el espejo de la habitación de la gótica para ver si tenía algún cambio en su cuerpo, pero aún no tenía nada al respecto, estaba normal, sin ningún cambio importante, salvo el sueño que le molestaba y mucho.

\- Chicas, creo que me iré a dormir un rato. Pidió Lincoln, quien se dirigió hacia su habitación y se quedó dormido un buen tiempo en su cama.

Mientras que dormía, el joven no se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, sus cabellos blancos pasaban a ser negros y sus ojos también sufrían ese tratamiento raro, el sueño lo había inmovilizado y llevado hasta lo más profundo, ni siquiera se había despertado para almorzar, ya que sus padres lo habían llamado tantas veces pero él no respondía.

\- ¿Estará bien, Lincoln? Mama y Papa se están preocupando. Dijo Leni, al ver que se estaban levantando sospechas.

\- Tranquila, solo es un proceso de transición, ya se despertará. Le tranquilizó Lucy en esos momentos.

\- Oigan, ¿cómo será eso que seremos Diosas? ¡Yo quería ser la sucesora de Hypnos! Pidió Lola.

\- ¿Y sabes qué quiere significar Hypnos? Preguntó Lisa a su hermana.

Lola no respondió para nada, no sabía qué decir, además de que su hermana intelectual si lo sabía, si ella decía una tontería, sería una burla total.

\- Hypnos y Thanatos son los Dioses del Sueño y de la Muerte, tú puedes ser la sucesora de Hypnos, Lola, tus sueños son ser una gran modelo en el Futuro. Dijo Lisa.

\- ¡Genial, yo será Thanatos, la destrucción! Festejó Lana en ese momento.

\- Lo que nos deparará. Se lamentó Lori, mientras que Leni ya tenía en mente de quién sería.

\- ¡Yo quiero ser la Emperatriz! Pidió la rubia.

\- Lo dije demasiado temprano. Se lamentó Lori.

* * *

Y así fue como pasaron los días, mientras que el alma de Hades se acoplaba en el cuerpo de Lincoln.

 **Día 1:** Lincoln amaneció normal, sin ningún problema, salvo que aparecieron unos pequeños mechones negros sobre su cabello blanco, lo cual no le dio importancia.

 **Día 15:** Ya los cabellos de Lincoln estaban completamente cambiados y con sus ojos también de otro color, decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Convoqué a esta reunión para designar bien a los que conformarán parte del Imperio que me ha tocado. Anunció el joven, mientras que seguían los cambios en él.

\- ¡Sí! Festejó Lola y Lana.

\- Muy bien, empezamos: Lola y Lana, ustedes serán mis Consejeras, las sucesoras de Hypnos y Thanatos. Dijo el joven, poniendo punto final a esa decisión que tenía en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- ¡MUY BIEN! Festejaron ambas chicas.

\- ¿Qué me tocará a mí, Lincoln? Preguntó Clyde, un tanto nervioso.

\- Clyde, tú eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te dejaré solo: Te nombro Juez de la Primera Prisión. Le dio aquellas responsabilidades al chico de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Prometo no defraudarte, digo, prometo no defraudarlo, Señor! Prometió Clyde, mientras que hacía la venia militar.

\- Lori, tú estarás serás la sucesora de Radamanthys de Wyvern y estarás con Clyde en la Primera Prisión. Le dijo Lincoln a su hermana, la cual se le cayó la mandíbula por la sorpresa y además de que iba a tener que soportar a su enamorado secreto. Bueno, no tan secreto.

\- Lisa. Le llamó Lincoln a su hermana intelectual, pero ella estaba ocupada con sus investigaciones.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó ella y sin voltear la mirada.

\- Tú serás Jueza Interina en la Primera Prisión. Le dio su papel en aquel sitio.

\- Genial. Prometió la joven, mientras que continuaba con su trabajo.

\- Leni. Llamó Lincoln a la rubia, estaba ansiosa por saber cuál iba a ser su posición.

\- ¡Sí, Su Majestad! Respondió la joven.

\- A ti te nombro Segunda Jueza del Inframundo, serás la sucesora de Minos de Grifos. Le dio él el papel que iba a desempeñar.

\- ¿En dónde se habrá metido Lynn? Quiso saber Lori, al ver que no aparecía ella.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! Respondió la deportista, quien se lanzó hacia ellos, deslizándose por las escaleras.

\- Perfecto, tú serás la sucesora del Espectro Valentine de la Harpía, ya que tú y él demuestran mucha fuerza y agilidad. Le dijo el joven.

\- ¡No te defraudaré, hermano!.

\- A mí ya me escogieron para ser la sucesora de Pandora, seré la Comandante en Jefe de los Espectros, Lincoln. Respondió Lucy antes de ser llamada.

\- Bien, creo que somos todos. Iba a finalizar el joven.

\- ¿Aún queda espacio? Preguntó Luna, quien tenía su guitarra eléctrica en mano.

\- Por supuesto, Luna, ¿te gustaría ser la estrella del Imperio y la líder de la Segunda Prisión? Serás la que suceda a Pharaoh de Esfinge. Preguntó Lincoln a ella.

\- ¡Sí, quiero hacerlo! Aceptó ella, mientras que se iban cerrando todas las funciones.

\- Y Luan, tú serás la sucesora del último de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, Aiacos de Garuda. Entregó Lincoln la última función a su última hermana.

\- ¡No te defraudaré, hermanito, te lo prometo! Juró Luan, mientras que se terminaba toda la entrega de poderes.

* * *

Meses después, ya el alma de Hades había hecho su completa apropiación del cuerpo de Lincoln, sus cabellos, piel y ojos habían cambiado, había cambiado sus prendas por las imperiales que el antiguo Emperador había usado, sus hermanas también continuaron usando sus clásicas vestimentas al igual que él, pero también recibieron sus Armaduras Sapuris.

La Familia Loud había cambiado y ya los vecinos les temían, cosa que Lincoln prometió que su reinado sería de paz y armonía, sin conquistar el Mundo, lucharía por el bien del Planeta y la Humanidad junto a sus hermanas.

\- Mi Señor Hades, han llegado noticias del Olimpo, los Dioses tienen pensado castigar a la Humanidad. Le informó Lori, quien se arrodilló ante su hermano, quien se levantó y la miró un buen rato.

\- ¿Está bien, Mi Señor? Preguntó Lucy, la cual estaba siempre de su lado, quien era la Consejera y Comandante en Jefe de los Espectros.

\- Es increíble, nos estamos organizando como un nuevo Imperio y el Olimpo empieza a causarme problemas, ¡andando, hermanas, vayamos a ver qué pasa! Pidió el joven y de ahí pusieron rumbo hacia aquel sitio para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

Dejaron el Palacio Imperial de Giudecca y de ahí se dirigieron hacia el Olimpo, había que ver qué era lo que había pasado y allí terminar con el castigo de los Dioses hacia la Humanidad.

Pero esa parte, es el comienzo de otra historia...

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí llega esta pequeña unión con la próxima historia que abarcará las Sagas de Saint Seiya, la "Obertura del Cielo" :D. ¿Reviews, Opiniones?**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**

 **Dedicada esta historia para lady-sailor y Slash Torrance.:D.**


End file.
